Twilight Town
Twilight Town Twilight Town 'is a world from ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. It is the hometown of Roxas and is infested with Nobodies. Despite its subtle atmosphere, Twilight Town is one of the largest worlds known. It is located in between light and darkness, similar to Castle Oblivion and The World that Never Was. Like its name implies, the sun in their world never changes position. Twilight Town is a quiet city in endless sunset. Much like Traverse Town, it is divided into several distinct districts, commonly known as Market Street, Sunset Terrace, and Yen Sid's Tower (though the latter has no access to it now.) Market Street '''Market Street is easily the largest area of Twilight Town, and is what is most commonly referred to as Twilight Town itself. Market Street is a long, winding, steeply-sloped road that leads from the lower areas of the city to Central Station. The upper portion of the street is known as Station Heights. There are a few shops at Station Heights, including an item shop and the ever so common icecream place. Central Station is a large train station that leads all over, including other districts of the city and even Destiny Islands. It rests in a large open area called Station Plaza, and is roofed by the town's distinctive Clock Tower. The lower portion of Market Street is Tram Common, an open-market area with a free tram circling around. Many shops are found here. It appears to be the location of many homes as well. Both parts of Market Street connect to The Sandlot and to the Back Alley and The Usual Spot. Roxas' First House in Simulated Twilight Town (which is no longer around) is above The Usual Spot. Sunset Terrace Another district of the town, Sunset Terrace, can be reached by taking the train at Central Station '''to Sunset Station'. Connecting to Sunset Terrace is '''Sunset Hill. '''Sunset Terrace is also joined to the '''Market Street' areas through the Underground Concourse. Other Places Apart from the main areas of Twilight Town, there are also several unclassified areas. These include The Woods beyond the borders of the town (accessible only through a break in the wall of Tram Common), the Underground Concourse, a series of interconnected tunnels that leads to almost all areas of Twilight Town and entrance to the tunnels from the Sunset Terrace. Also included is the Old Mansion. The Mansion accessable through The Woods, which will leads to the front gate and the front courtyard. Upon entering the foyer, the Mansion splits off into three different directions. The door on the left side of the foyer, is a dining room. Up the stairs and on the left of the walkway to the door, is the White Room. To the right is the library. In the library, there is a false floor that hides a staircase that goes downward which leads to a door. Through that door is a computer room, the computer in it is currently incapable of working. The doorway to the left of the computer leads to the basement hall which leads to the basement corridor which is a hallway leads to the Pod Room. Original Canon Story In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days : Twilight Town is the birthplace of all human-form Nobodies, with the exception of Naminé. When they are first "born", they arrive in front of the manor gates, in the clearing of the woods. Here, a previously born Nobody greets them and gives them their new name. Roxas at first turned down the offer to join Organization XIII, and wandered the city streets. Seeing Roxas' apparent sadness over not having friends here after seeing Hayner, Pence, and Olette, Axel appears and gives him sea-salt ice cream, convincing him to join atop the Clock Tower. Throughout Roxas' life as a Nobody, he, Axel, and Xion used the Clock Tower as a meeting place after their missions, where they would sit and talk about their missions, or discuss whatever came to mind. It is also here that Roxas and Xion have their final battle; it is also where he absorbs her afterwards. In Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories : Meanwhile, Sora, Donald and Goofy accessed Twilight Town via a card on the eleventh floor of Castle Oblivion. Sora, vexed and confused, wondered why Vexen mentioned the words "my Riku". He suspected that something was amiss, and with a Key of Beginnings card, they entered in and defeated Vexen. Vexen was just about to reveal Marluxia's plans to Sora and company... when Axel barged in and killed Vexen by causing him to burst into flames. DiZ, unbeknown to the Organization, began using the old manor as a headquarters for his revenge. Along with Naminé and Riku, he set up computer systems and memory pods in the basement levels of the manor, and monitored Sora's progression as he regained his memory. When Roxas deserted the Organization, he was captured by Riku and brought to DiZ, who put him into a virtual simulation of Twilight Town to live in as Sora's restoration finished. In Kingdom Hearts II '': After the episode in Castle Oblivion, and after the restoration process is finished, Sora, Donald, and Goofy awaken from their sleep with their memories restored up to the beginning of ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, but not knowing how long they were asleep, or how they got to this strange world. Sora says that this place is rather familiar, but having lost all memory of Castle Oblivion, Sora and company wonder if they had ever been there in the first place. They wander the streets, looking for answers, meeting up with Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, and the other residents of Twilight Town. Eventually, they meet King Mickey, who saves them from a group of attacking Nobodies and tells them to board the magic train to Yen Sid. Yen Sid gives Sora his new clothes, new abilities, and the knowledge of Nobodies and Organization XIII. He also returns the Gummi Ship to them, and starts their adventures. Sora and the party return to Twilight Town twice during their adventures. The first, he learns that Kairi fled Destiny Islands in search of him and was kidnapped by Axel. He also meets Saïx for the first time. The second return, the party, along with Mickey, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, go to the manor where Sora and the party awakened, and find the digital Twilight Town, which leads them to The World that Never Was. Category:Places